


Cake Demon

by Kirstein



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Summoning, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, please tell me im not the only one who does, the designs of whoever demons and angels I mention are the Origin designs, whether this fic takes a ship-related turn is on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstein/pseuds/Kirstein
Summary: Ren summoned a demon...while decorating a cake. And now he has to make sure no one knows he summoned the demon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with [this prompt](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/167452337675/) in mind.
> 
> I haven't been reading fanfiction lately (I'm more for writing) so I dunno if anyone's ever put Ren and Ryouta in a fic together, let alone ship them (which I not-so-secretly do haha) ;;

"Greetings, worthless human--what the? Where am I?"  
  
Hovering in the middle of what appeared to be a kitchen was a demon. Well, he looked more like a human with black horns protruding from his wavy blonde hair. He looked around, inspecting his surroundings. Underneath him was a cake that stood on a table, but it looked to have something drawn on it. A summoning circle.  _His_  summoning circle, drawn in what looked to be pink piping gel. A little more inspecting and he noticed a young boy. Said young boy looked a bit scared, holding a tube of piping gel and had what looked to be an incision on his index finger. Not too far from the demon, resting beside the cake, was a pair of scissors.  
  
The demon, shifting his position into that of a cross-legged sitting position, looked over to the boy again. "Were you the one who summoned me here?"  
  
"..." The boy couldn't respond.  
  
"...you  _summoned_  me, didn't you?" The demon repeated.  
  
"...I...summoned you?" The boy managed to speak, his voice shaking a little. "...how did I...?"  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow. "'How'? Are you telling me that you summoning me was done by accident?"  
  
Initially the boy didn't respond, but eventually he nodded.  
  
Demon summoning is never an accident, the demon wanted to say, but somehow he couldn't. Not while that boy looked scared out of his wits. And also not while he could hear music coming from somewhere. Where was that coming from?  
  
" _Rudder Qiana Mana Tiarra..._ " Weren't those...the words of his summoning chant? Now why would such a boy be listening to a song with such words?  
  
"Ren, who's talking?" A distant voice could be heard. Both the boy and the demon froze in their places.  
  
"Demon-san, you need to hide!" The boy, or Ren, told the demon. "I can't let my Sou-nii see you!"  
  
"S-Sou-nii--wait, you haven't even told me anything--!!!"  
  
Ren just suddenly took the demon by the wrist with no hesitation and ran out of the kitchen, not paying attention to the confusion of the demon. All the boy wanted to make sure was that his "Sou-nii" wouldn't see the demon. But leaving the kitchen would mean  _anyone_  would see the demon, right?!  
  
Soon enough, the two were in a bedroom. No one seemed to have noticed them. Panting in exhaustion, Ren lay down on his bed and the demon leaned against a nearby wall. Gosh, was running tiring.  
  
Once he regained his breath, Ren sat up and looked at the demon. "Sorry about that, Demon-san. I...don't know what I did to summon you, but if Sou-nii found out I summoned a demon..." He paused.  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "I don't know what your deal is with keeping me a secret, but now that you've summoned me, I'm basically stuck here in your world." He didn't sound too pleased with being on...Ren's world, whatever demons called it. "And I can't get out of here until some ass--"  
  
"...Language." Ren looked unhappy as he interrupted the demon.  
  
"...you're quite the innocent one, aren't you?" The demon chuckled. "Anyway...I can't get out of here until some..." He paused, thinking of a word that wouldn't get him reprimanded by Ren. "... _butthole_ decides to come up here and haul my...butt back to the Underworld." He shakes his head, an unreadable grin making its way to his face. "I'm getting out of topic here. Since you summoned me, you're basically making a deal with me."  
  
"A...a deal?" Ren tilted his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Since you seem innocently clueless, I won't get mad at you over it." The demon sighed. For some reason he just couldn't get mad at Ren. "I do something for you, and in exchange you do something for me. Normally these deals can get...ugly." His expression darkened.  
  
Ren gulped as the demon's expression darkened. "...like how?"  
  
"...you don't need to know. But because I like you so far, I'll be careful with our deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal was made. What did they give each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping this chapter would be longer, but because I'm a butt it's short and ends on a bit of a cliffhanger. And I feel like I'm rushing to the shipping here. I'm not really a fan of slow burn but I never said it was ship-y. Also I was sleepy so it got to a short ending aahh;;
> 
> *[Keikogi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keikogi) is the top part of his kendo uniform

It was the next morning. Ren sat up from his bed to get ready for kendo training. Getting up from his bed, he--  
  
"Ow!" He winced. Looking down on his hands, his right hand in particular, and noticed a glowing sort of logo that had a cryptic-looking cherry blossom on the back of it. It looked kind of like what he drew on the cake. He kind of wondered if "Sou-nii" put the cake in the refrigerator, or if someone came over and ate it without him. As he got up, he remembered just how he got that logo on him...  
  


* * *

  
_The demon Ren accidentally summoned was explaining to him how deals with demons worked, even saying that he would be careful with their deal because he "liked Ren so far".  
  
"Before we begin our deal," the demon held out his hand, "my name's Ryota. Just thought that you may as well be familiar with me before we do anything."  
  
Ren nodded, taking Ryota's hand for him to shake. "It's good to meet you, Ryota-san." He let go of the other's hand, but his hand wasn't let go. He raised an eyebrow before he felt his hand getting tugged on, as if telling him not to let go.  
  
"Are we or are we not making our deal?"  
  
Ryota's somewhat cool yet impatient tone seemed to catch Ren's attention. "O-oh, sorry." Ren held Ryota's hand, rather gingerly at first (because he seemed to notice only now how...feminine his hand was) before eventually gripping it tightly. He whispered an apology when he heard the other quietly yelp in pain.  
  
"Okay." Ryota cleared his throat. "For the deal...is there something you want? Like...a really big desire of yours you've been wishing for all your life? Whatever it is, I can give that to you."  
  
Ren was quiet when he was asked that. What..._did _he want so much? Was it to be a well-known pianist? Was it to be the best at kendo? What did he want? There was a lot that he could possibly ask for, but he wasn't sure if he's been wanting them his_ whole _life. Surely there was_ something _of the sort...?  
  
"...how about I make this easier?" Ryota noticed Ren's difficulty and decided something else could be given. "My very being is tied to you; any and all form of betrayal and separation will cause the both of us to weaken, and being separated for too long will kill you. Or, if I worded it more carefully, _ _we are bound together till the end and I will never part from your side till your very last breath._ _"  
  
A pause. Was Ren...willing to make that deal? "What will you get in return?"  
  
Ryota just smiled. "In return, you're not allowed to give your heart to anyone. You can still love your family, but you cannot let anyone take your heart away."  
  
"I'm sure I can do that." Ren nodded, placing his other hand on Ryota's hand, as if to hold it with both hands. "We _both _can."_  
  
 _When Ren agreed, he suddenly felt...pain. He could feel the back of his right hand burning, like a sharp hot metal tool was cutting the skin on his hand, and he watched as something--specifically what he drew to summon Ryota--appear to be drawn on it. Despite how it felt he tried not to say anything, but the pain got to a point where he couldn't handle it and he just...let go of Ryota before falling to his knees and slipping into unconsciousness after the pain disappeared completely._  
  


* * *

  
"...We're bound together until the end..." He repeated, walking over to his wardrobe so he could get ready for kendo practice. Once he got his kendo practice attire from the closet, he started to undress...  
  
"--!!!"  
  
He was relieved of the confines that were his shirt when he caught Ryota staring.  
  
"R-Ryota-san, what are you doing?" Ren picked up his keikogi and immediately tried to hide his bare torso.  
  
The demon seemed to be turning pink, and he was certainly pinker than the bottom half of his hair. "I-I'm so sorry, Ren! I shouldn't have stared..." He covered his face with his hands in order to conceal whatever embarrassment he felt. Gosh, why was it so unusual but at the same time so  _embarrassing_  for him to see a young man without a shirt on?  
  
Eventually Ren was ready for kendo practice, he went on to practice, and Ryota watched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'll be open to suggestions on who else should appear in this fic. Best if it's someone from Alive, but SQ and Tsukiuta are welcome too! But what they'll do will (hopefully) surprise any of you who's reading this. What if a demon tries to take Ren with him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and all form of betrayal and separation will weaken both Ren and Ryota, and Ren experiences this in university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //lies down
> 
> I'm so late ahhh!!! And I'm sorry this chapter is rushed (if anyone is even still reading this), I felt I needed to write this before maybe writing anyone else meeting Ryota.

Once he was finished with breakfast, Ren started getting ready for school. Well, university. He himself sometimes forgot he was old enough to go to college, considering his young face and short height, but he knew he was no longer in high school. And he told Ryota more than once that he was already nineteen, which the demon believed but not at first.  
  
As Ren was about to leave, he was stopped by Ryota.  
  
"What's the matter, Ryota-san?" Ren looked confused. "I have to go to school, you know."  
  
Ryota just looked at him with a worried look. "You can't leave me."  
  
"I'll only be gone for six hours, Ryota-san, don't worry!" Ren smiled. "I still remember our deal, after all."  
  
A doubtful look formed on Ryota's face. "Be sure to come back right away, okay? You remember what I told you about our deal: any and all form of betrayal and separation will weaken the both of us, and being separated for too long will kill you." He repeated what he told Ren the night before.  
  
Ren nodded. "I understand, Ryota-san. I'll make sure to come back soon."  
  
And soon enough, Ren was out the door as Ryota watched him disappear.  
  


* * *

  
  
While in university Ren noticed himself feeling tired. It wasn't because he was bored in class. He was  _never_  bored in class. Thankfully he wasn't reprimanded for not paying attention, but he did garner a few "Are you okay" questions from his professors and classmates. Particularly from this one friend of his named Nozomu, his university friend who sometimes hung out with him and "Sou-nii".  
  
"Yo, Ren, are you okay?" Nozomu asked him once it was lunch break. "I noticed you were getting sleepy in the class we shared. Did you pull an all-nighter?"  
  
Ren weakly shook his head. "I'm...I'm okay, Nozomu." He smiled at him. "I've gotten used to sleeping a little late, it's no big deal."  
  
Nozomu looked at him worriedly. "If you say so, Ren." A pause. He then stood up, looking to Ren's direction with a grin on his face. "By the way, if you don't hurry in line to get the pork cutlet sandwiches, I'm getting them all!"  
  
That got Ren's attention. "H-hey! Don't get  _all_  of them!" And eventually the two raced for pork cutlet sandwiches.  
  
Once they've gotten the sandwiches, Ren looked at his phone clock to see that only three hours have passed since he left. He sure hoped Ryota was fine...  
  
"Did you get a girlfriend, Ren?"  
  
He froze. What did Nozomu just ask him...? "N...no?" Ren didn't even bother to hide his phone, considering he didn't have a girlfriend to begin with. "I was just...looking at the clock. To know how long we have until class!"  
  
That was a lie. He's always known how long they had until class: in fact they had fifteen minutes of lunch break left. The reason Ren was looking at the clock was because he needed to be sure the "six hours" he told Ryota he'd be gone for really were. And with each passing minute he seemed to feel himself getting more and more tired...  
  
Tired was right, and he didn't even notice himself suddenly pass out on the courtyard.  
  


* * *

  
  
"...where am I?"  
  
Ren felt himself coming to, noticing a familiar person hovering above him.  
  
"You're in your bedroom."  
  
It was Ryota.  
  
Hearing he was in his bedroom and not the infirmary, Ren immediately sat up in panic. "I'm missing class!"  
  
Ryota, seeing Ren's alarm, placed his hands on the other's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Shh. You've tired yourself enough already, Ren. You need the rest."  
  
"How did I get here?" Ren asked Ryota. How  _did_  he get to his bedroom?  
  
"Your...'Sou-nii' brought you here." Ryota began to explain. "I overheard him say something like 'Ren's lost his pulse' and he told me to help you."  
  
The last part of what Ryota said then led to Ren panicking again. "W-wait, does Sou-nii know--"  
  
Another "shh" from Ryota and Ren calmed down again. "He doesn't know  _what_  I am or how I got here. He probably assumed I was your neighbor or something." A pause. "But anyway, now you know what happens if the two of us separate. In fact, I found myself on the floor of your bedroom when I felt your presence coming from downstairs."  
  
That got Ren thinking. "How am I supposed to attend uni without separating from you, then?"  
  
"You're right. Not even I know what we should do." Ryota crossed his arms.  
  
"I can't drop out." Ren frowned. "My parents wouldn't be happy knowing I dropped out of uni just so I can stay with someone."  
  
The two were quiet for a while. What  _should_  they do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota encounters an angel named Kensuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK IT'S AN UPDATE!
> 
> I don't have much to say about this, except for the fact that I've always had the idea to bring Ryota to Ren's school and introduce him to Nozomu. And I wanted to add Ken somewhere. (sadly Ryota and Ken aren't shipped here, so sorry to all you KenRyo shippers ;v; this is RyoRen/RenRyo)
> 
> Watch out for a SoraNozo plug too! (IF ANYONE SHIPS THIS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!)

"Nozomu, this is Ryota. He's my..."  
  
It was the next day already, and Ren brought Ryota with him to university. The reason why Ren brought him there was because of their contract, which was why the events from the previous day happened. He didn't want to drop out nor did he want to miss a day of class (for the sole reason of not wanting to disappoint his parents, even though he probably had sick leaves he could use), and eventually resorted to the idea of bringing Ryota with him. It was better than tarnishing his Perfect Attendance.  
  
...right?  
  
  
"I'm his."  
  
Ren jumped from his place. What Ryota said startled him. Placing a hand on the demon's shoulder, he tried to correct him by telling Nozomu "What he  _meant_  to say was that he's my  _pen pal_. You should probably know that I'd rather send letters the old-fashioned way than e-mail somebody."  
  
Hearing this, Nozomu clapped his hands. "Ooh! I didn't know you had a pen pal! I wish I had one!" And after saying that he got his phone from his pocket, chuckling with something he saw.  
  
"What are you looking at, Nozomu?" Ren asked, curious.  
  
Immediately Nozomu showed him his phone. "You know Ohara Sora from the year higher than us, right?" He waited for Ren to reply with a nod. "Well, he told me he was going to take me out tomorrow! He never said where, but he told me that yes!"  
  
Ren was surprised when he heard that! "Oh! Congratulations, Nozomu! I hope you have fun wherever you're going."  
  
Knowing nothing of human interaction, Ryota just looked at them confused. "I'm not sure why you seem excited."  


* * *

  
  
While Ren was in class, Ryota was left to wander around the university. Hopefully nowhere too far from where Ren is situated.  
  
For the first hour, he didn't feel weak whatsoever. In fact, because Ren was closer to him in distance than in the previous day, whereas that day he was in a much closer proximity to him. He felt relieved knowing that neither of them was feeling weak.  
  
Once Ren was out of his first class, he tried to walk over to Ren (since he shouldn't fly around humans, as he was told by Ren the previous night), only to be stopped by someone. Rats. And Ren had just went to his next class, so there went going to him.  
  
"Hello there, ma'am. Are you, by any chance, enrolling in this university?"  
  
White clothing. Blue hair tied in a ponytail resting on his shoulders. Blue green eyes. One could also swear this man was radiating with light. "Or are you waiting for someone here?"  
  
Immediately after being asked those questions, Ryota let out a hiss. There was something about this young man that just felt wrong. He couldn't quite place a finger on what said  _something_  was, but whatever it was he didn't like it. Because that man was neither human nor demon.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone, yes." He replied, his voice deepening as a way of telling the other that he wasn't a "ma'am". "And it's not you."  
  
"Shame." The young man in white held out his hand for Ryota to shake. "The name's Kensuke. And...I'm guessing you're a little hostile around me because I'm an  _angel_ , no?"  
  
Reluctantly, Ryota took Kensuke's hand to shake. And immediately he felt a burning sensation once he felt Kensuke's hand tighten around him, and quickly but not right away did he yank his own hand away. "What the hell was  _that_?"  
  
Kensuke just chuckled. "Angels and demons are natural enemies." He looked at his own hand, looking a little upset at first before changing his expression to a grin. A look at both of their hands and they both had red hand-shaped burns on them. "I didn't think I'd actually get to talk to a demon in person."  


* * *

  
  
As for Ren, he was holding a pen, writing down notes when he felt the same burn that Ryota felt firsthand. Thankfully he didn't voice out his pain, but the room was quiet enough that the sound of a pen dropping was considered loud. And then there were about thirteen other people staring at him now. Teacher included.  
  
"...I'm sorry." Ren bowed his head and apologized before picking up his pen. Only for him to notice there was a red hand-shaped burn on it. How did he get that?  
  
Not right away though, he thought of Ryota. Maybe he knew why Ren had this on him. Or maybe he had something to do with it. Or maybe, just maybe...  
  
"Excuse me, sir. May I be excused?" It wasn't like him to ask to be excused, but somehow he could sense something was wrong. In fact, he could sense a burning sensation on his chin as he was asking that. Whatever was happening with Ryota, he was afraid it was something bad.  
  
To his relief he was excused, and he immediately ran out of the classroom to look for Ryota.  
  
The campus was large, but his best bet was that Ryota would be in the courtyard. But before he could make his way to the courtyard did he notice from outside a hallway window the one he was looking for. And who was that young man in white who had him against a tree...?  
  
"Ryota-san!" Ren must have said that out loud, because the one in white was looking his way now. He then ran to the nearest elevator, going down to the ground floor to come to Ryota's aid.  
  
Without him even noticing, Ren instinctively picked up a large fallen branch (would you even call it a branch if it's as big as a lacrosse paddle?!) and swung it to the direction of the one in white, letting out an angered "Stay away from him!" as he did so. He gritted his teeth the moment the one in white gripped onto the branch, stopping Ren from hitting him.  
  
The one in white just smiled. "A little protective now, aren't we?" He let go of the branch, holding his hands out in defense as if to tell Ren not to hit him. "Put down the twig and we can talk."  
  
Ren seemed to snap back to reality when he noticed himself holding the branch. "Wait, what was I doing?" He put down the branch, bowing to the man in white in apology for raising an improvised weapon to a stranger. "I'm so sorry, sir. I have no idea I was doing, but I think it's what you were doing to my friend that alarmed me."  
  
"It's alright." The man in white laughed. "Anyway, the name's Kensuke." He held out a hand for Ren to shake, only to be interrupted by Ryota.  
  
"I suggest you stay away from him, Ren." Ryota's urgent tone made Ren stop. "He's an angel, and angels are a bit of a nuisance around demons." After that his expression and tone softened considerably, a smile formed on his lips as he looked at Ren. "And thank you for coming to my aid."  
  
Ren smiled too. "You're welcome, Ryota-san."  
  
Kensuke, noticing the exchange between the demon and the human, smiled a pained smile. "Anyway, I should get going. I can't let Shun-sama know I'm gone." He waved bye to the two, winking at their direction before running off.  
  
Ryota just let out a disgusted expression. "Next time I meet him, I'm caving his face in with my heels."

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters for this will come when I find out what to follow it with, so this is kind of gonna be unpredictable. Even so, please be kind to me and support me in writing this! :>


End file.
